


Battle wounds

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Alec, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Alec, Siblings, childhood flashbacks, its more alec reminding her shes been stbborn since she was a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: written for a prompt from TumblrAlec finds out Izzy is still hurt from 2x4





	

Izzy spun behind a pillar as Jace threw a kick her way, hitting the marble with a grunt. The Shadowhunter smiled as she dodged his next strike and landed one of her own.

“You’re favoring your left.”

Jace stopped mid punch and Izzy turned around to see Alec storm into the room. 

“What?”

He came to stand in front of his younger siblings, arms crossed and clearly not pleased.

“You’re right handed but you’re favoring your left. If your shoulder is still hurting you should be resting it, not aggravating the injury.”

Izzy rolled her eyes and went to turn back to Jace.

“Did you know she was still hurt?”

Jace hesitated at Alec’s stern tone. He didn’t often feel like a younger brother but he didn’t want to push Alec with all that he was going through.

“I…thought she might be. I did notice she was a little off.”

Izzy threw him a look, not appreciating being ratted out. Jace frowned apologetically and took her fighting sticks from her. Alec put a hand on her lower back, guiding her out of the room.

“Let’s go. I’m taking a look at that wound and you’re getting some rest.”

Izzy shoved his hand away, unhappy at being bossed around, and winced at the jostling of her shoulder. Alec stopped walking and looked down at her, expression softening. He was a worried older brother, not a commander like their parents. 

“Are you okay?”

He didn’t sound so grumpy now and Izzy allowed her frown to ease. 

“Yeah, it just…hurts a little. But it’s fine, I promise. I can still fight.”

Alec shook his head and placed his hand on her back again, gentler this time, no longer pushing, just asking her to come with him.

“You need to heal. Let me help?” His eyes were sincere and concerned, all traces of anger gone.

She really couldn’t say no to her brother right now. He wanted to help someone, make up for everything, and she’d give that to him.   
“Fine.” 

She still wasn’t happy about it but followed him to his room where she sat down on his huge bed while he grabbed supplies. 

“Are you okay? We haven’t really talked about what happened.”

Alec shrugged but Izzy could see the pain on his face before he sat behind her to get to her shoulder. 

“I killed someone. I can’t fix that. When did you last draw a rune for this?”

She wanted to really talk to him about it but right now all he could focus on was her and she didn’t want to drive him away anymore.  
He peeled her shirt back and frowned at the cut, it was deep and although it had been healed over it was still red and hot to the touch.

“This morning, why?”

“It’s not working.” He pulled a container from his desk and showed it to her before opening it and applying the cool paste to her back.

“Magnus sent this for you. He said it would get rid of any demon energies still lingering and poisoning you.”

Her shoulder felt immediately better, the paste cooled the burn of the wound and the heat crawling in her veins. She sighed and smiled.

“I’ll have to go thank him.”

“You can thank him later, right now you need rest.”

Alec started putting things away and pulled his covers down for her as she grumbled. 

“I’m fine! That stuff really helped, now I can go back to training- “

“No, Izzy. You were stabbed, you need rest.”

She glared at him and crossed her arms but that only made him laugh.

“Pouting didn’t work when you were little, it’s not going to work now.” 

She laughed too, remembering a small Alec trying to put a smaller her down for a nap.

“Oh, come on, what little kid actually likes naps?”

“Certainly, not you. You fought tooth and nail to stay up. Now come on, get in.”

She didn’t move until he came towards her, arms outstretched, as a threat to pick her up. She pushed his hands away and started taking her boots off.

“God, fine! I’ll have a freaking nap then. You’re so bossy.”

Alec smiled as she got in, pulling his blankets over her.

“Uh huh.”

She got settled and raised her eyebrows at him like ‘are you happy now?’ But she smiled as Alec lent down to kiss her forehead.

“Good night Izzy.”

“Night, Alec.”

**Author's Note:**

> I looove prompts and I appreciate all support for my fics you can send me prompts on my tumblr my url is the same as my author name on here


End file.
